Healing a Broken soul
by sonic3461
Summary: After the death of his family, 19 year old Lucas Sapphire has lived alone through the rest of his life. He no longer has his friends around and only has the company of his young companion DJ. One day, his life was turned around when he met six ponies and one young dragon. Lucas must now help the girls return home. Along the way, he begins to develop true love in his heart. M later.
1. Prologue: A shocking discovery

Prologue: A shocking discovery

Our story begins on a planet called Earth. On Earth lives a young 19 year old boy named Lucas Sapphire. Lucas was just an average young man who involves with school and works at a fast food restaurant. Lucas once had a happy life full of love and care, but all was lost after the death of his family when he turned 18. His mother died in a car crash accident when she was returning home from work. His father was shot by a burglar when he was at the bank. After the death of his parents, Lucas and his two sisters took care of the house and each other since then. However, karma didn't stop having its fun torturing Lucas. One night, his twin sister became very ill. He and his older sister did everything to get her better, but day after day, her flu became severe. When they got her to a hospital, the doctor explained to them she is suffering a severe cancer called Kaposi sarcoma; a cancer that develops in the blood vessels of the human body and causes to build up tumors in different parts of the body such as the lungs or the digestive track. Hours have passed as the doctors continue the surgery on Lucas's sister. The doctor finally came out of the surgery room and told the two that the cancer was too much for them to handle and that she didn't make it. From the news, Lucas's heart sunk to his legs as he slumped to the ground crying his eyes out; along with his sister. After the death of his twin, Lucas became distant from his life, but his older sister was always there for him. At least Lucas still had is other sister to look after and care for. But, little did he know that his life will soon shatter forever.

Lucas was at work. It has been three weeks since his twin's death, but Lucas manages to push out the sad memory during work hours. After work, Lucas went home. After he got back, Lucas checked the clock and it was 5:20 pm. His sister won't be back until 6. He shrugged and went to watch TV. 3 hours passed and Lucas was now beginning to worry. Soon, he got a call from the hospital; telling him his sister is very ill. Lucas drove to the hospital as fast as he could, praying for his sister to be okay. When he finally got to the hospital, he ran inside and asked where his sister is. When he got to the place, the doctor came out with a clip board in his hands.

"What happened to my sister doc? Is she alright?"

The doctor looked up at Lucas and shook his head sadly.

"Your sister is going through a cancer called tuberculosis. It's a very rare cancer that can be very fatal to the human body." Lucas was at the bridge of bursting into tears at the news.

"I'm very sorry my boy, she's not gonna make it." Tears ran down Lucas's face from the last words. "The least you can do for her is to be there for her and let her last few seconds last with you."

Lucas sadly nodded and entered the room. His sister laid on the white bed with an oxygen mask over her face. Fluids were attached to her, keeping her alive for the moment. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to Lucas with tears running down his face. She gave a small smile as Lucas went by her side.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known this was coming. This would've never happened if-"he was cut off by his sisters hand placed on his mouth.

"It's not your fault Lucas." She said in a weak voice. "I never saw this coming myself, but I know this is how it must end."

"Please don't die. You're the only person I have left in this world. I need you." Lucas said sobbing through his words.

"I don't want to leave you either Lucas, but this is how life works. Remember this, me, and everyone else will always be there for you, in your heart." His sister placed her hand on his chest while more tears ran down Lucas's face. Lucas then gave her a gentle hug.

"I love you." He whimpered.

"I love you to. Goodbye my sweet brother." She said giving out her last breath.

Soon the monitor went straight. Lucas's heart shattered and bursted into tears; holding his sister close. Lucas was now alone in his world.

A week has passed since his sister's death. Lucas felt empty and lonely without his family. Lucas barley ate or slept. Every time he would sleep, replays of his family's death would haunt him in his nightmares. Lucas couldn't take it for any longer. He wanted to kill himself to see his family again, but he knew better then to commit suicide. Lucas then made a wish one night to have new friends and people to care for him and to love him. Lucas knows that making wishes can't really come true, or so he thought. Soon, Lucas's life will change forever.

One day, Lucas was driving home from work in a Toyota camry. It belonged to his father when he was alive, and allowed him to use it on many accessions. It was snowing heavily when he finally got home. It was mid December and snow was really kicking in during this month. He didn't mind though. He got out of the car and walked into his home. His home was a two story building with a small glass house in the back that connected to his home. In the glass house was a medium sized hot tub that he and his family used on many occasions whenever they needed time to relax. Inside his home was nothing that special, but was beautifully decorated with pictures of his family and plants. Along the wall was a shrine of his family with four urns with their ashes. The furniture was sanded down giving it a nice cream color. During his times while his dad was alive, Lucas sanded down most of the furniture and helped him and his mom rearrange the house. His living room was connected to the family room near the kitchen. The family room had a medium sized couch with two cushioned chairs on the opposite side. There was a fire place at the end of the wall. Above it was a large, flat screen TV. Lucas walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry and grabbed a water bottle. He drank the refreshing liquid down his throat and threw the bottle away into the recycling bin. While Lucas went back into the family room, he was greeted by his 2 year old standard poodle DJ. The little dog barked happily and started nuzzling his leg.

"Hey boy, Glad to see you to. I hope you had a much of a good day than I have." He said as he gently stroked the dogs tangled hair.

Lucas then walked upstairs and went into the den room. The den room had a large couch with a coffee table in the center that was sanded down as well. On the wall was another flat screen TV. Below it had all of Lucas's game consoles. There was an xbox360, a Wii and a PS2. Lucas went into his room and took off his clothes. He then went into the bathroom and took a quick, warm shower. After that, he flossed and brushed his teeth. He got out of the bathroom and got some warm, soft clothes on. He walked into the den, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He then grabbed one of his xbox360 controllers and turned on Netflix. His dog jumped on the couch and lied down next to him; catching some zz's. Lucas pets the dog as he scrolled over Netflix and turned on The Walking Dead. It was the few only show to keep Lucas's spirits up. He became a zombie fan a year ago when he and his friends were watching the show. Lucas hasn't seen his friends in over a year. They all graduated and moved far away to a college that suits their needs. Even though Lucas enjoys watching zombie and monster movies, he still felt empty inside. After an hour, Lucas turned off his xbox360 and TV and was heading to bed. He looked outside his window and saw that snow was falling harder than ever before after he got home. He sighed heavily that he was going to have to shovel tomorrow. He then got a call from work saying that the restaurant will be closed tomorrow due to the conditions of the road. Lucas was a little satisfied by the news. He walked into his room and laid down into his bed. His bed was queen size because Lucas's body grew a lot during his life. His parents got him the bed a couple months after his birthday. He was about to fall asleep until he heard faint cries behind his house.

"HELP! SOMEPONY HELP US!"

Once he heard the voice, Lucas immediately got out of bed and threw a sweatshirt on. He ran downstairs and went to the sliding glass door. DJ followed behind him barking like crazy. He then quickly threw it open and ran into the blizzard looking for the source of the sound.

"HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lucas shouted.

"OVER HERE! PLEASE HELP US!" said the voice in the distance. From the voice, it was clearly a female.

"HANG ON! I'M COMING!" Lucas shouted.

Lucas finally got to the location of the voice and saw six girls and one teenage boy lying on the cold, snowy ground. One of the girls had lavender colored skin, dark purple hair with a hot pink strip down in the center. She was rearing a light blue button up t-shirt with a dark purple skirt with a sparkle dust symbol on it. To Lucas's surprise, the girl had hooves for feet and she had a pair of wings, a horn on her head and a pony tail. Her head also was different. She had the muzzle and face of a horse instead of a human face. The other girls share some of the same features such as wings, horse faces, horns, and tails. One of them had white skin with curly purple hair and tail. She also had a horn on her head. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and purple skirt. She also had a three diamond symbol on her skirt. The third girl had cyan colored skin with a pair of wings. She wore a white t-shirt with a thunder cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on it and had the same picture on her arm. She wore short, skinny, black pants with a white and pink striped skirt. She also had rainbow hair and tail. The fourth wore old west clothing with a jean like skirt with three apples on it. She also wore a hat on her head and her hair and tail had a cream color to it. The fifth had wings as well with cream colored skin; she also wore a sleeveless t-shirt as well with a green skirt with three pink butterflies on it. She had light pink hair and tail. The six girl had dark pink hair and tail; along with wearing a white t-shirt with light blue short sleeves. She also wore a pink skirt with three balloons on it. Two being light blue and one being light yellow. The girls also had tattoos on their arms that match the marks from their skirts and shirts. The boy wore a light purple sweatshirt and had a green t-shirt under it. He wore blue jeans with a purple tail sticking out in the back. On his back were green spines and had a lizard-like face.

Lucas was taken aback by the unusual features of the boy and girls. He then assumed that they weren't humans at all. What could they be? And what are they? He was then snapped back into reality when he heard the lavender girl speak in a very weak voice.

"Help…us…please."

She then collapsed her head into the snow after her last words and fell unconscious. Even though Lucas assumed that they weren't humans, they need help and was not gonna leave them out here to freeze to death. One by one, Lucas picked up each girl and took them into the house. To more of his surprise, the girl's skins were covered in fur and were very light while the boy was covered in scales; light as well. Lucas needed answers, but he decided to let it by for the moment. When he brought the first girl in, DJ cocked his head with curiosity what the girl was.

"I know boy, I'm confused as well. I don't know who they are as well, but I'm sure we'll get answers soon."

When he finally got them all inside, Lucas tucked in each girl in different parts of the house for rest. He took the white girl upstairs to his parents' bedroom along with the pink haired girl. He placed the rainbow haired girl in his older sister's bedroom, while he placed the cowgirl and dark pinked girl on the large couch upstairs and covered them up with a few blankets. He finally placed the lavender girl and scaly boy in his twin's sister's room. Her bed was queen sized so it was big enough for two. Lucas looked at the lavender girl who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He gave a small smile as he gently stroked her front hair.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're safe with me. I will not let anyone hurt you or your friends. I promise." he whispered to himself. He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. He went into his room and finally took off his sweatshirt and climbed into bed with DJ climbing on as well. The thoughts of the girls went through his mind like crazy. He was a little worried about them stealing his stuff, but from their condition and the sight of the girls, he thought they were harmless enough. His eyelids grew heavily as he stroked the dog's hair and finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Newcomers from another world

Newcomers from another world

Lucas began to wake up from his unpleasant slumber. He once again had a nightmare about his family's death. Sweat was pouring from his face as he sighed with little relief. He turned and saw DJ waking up as well. He got up and began to lick his face. Lucas giggled as he stroked the dog's hair.

"Morning boy. Sleep well?" The dog let out a small happy bark as the answer. Lucas giggled as he got out of bed. DJ jumped off the bed and followed Lucas. Lucas walked out of his room and looked at the orange and pink girl sleeping peacefully on the couch. Lucas gave a small smile at their presence and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He opened a bag and poured dog food into a small, metal bowl. He then took another metal bowl and filled it with water. After he gave DJ food and water, Lucas went to the door and put on his snow boots and jacket. He grabbed his car keys and opened the front door.

"I'm gonna be out for a little bit DJ. Watch over the house while I'm gone." He called to his dog. Lucas closed and locked the door behind him and went to his car. The car was covered heavily with snow, but thankfully, it wasn't packed snow. He opened his car and took out a snow wiper and brushed the snow off. He put the wiper in the back seat, got into the car, started it and drove off. Most of the roads were cleared, but some were still pretty bad. He drove off and headed to the grocery store.

Twilight POV (20 minutes later)

Twilight stirred as she began to wake up. She didn't understand what was happening until memories from last night began to come back to her. She slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was decorated with pictures of seagulls and pelicans on rocks. There were also pictures of the ocean. There was a glass desk decorated beautifully sea knick knacks and sea rocks. On the wall were curtains with a sea blue color. Twilight was stunned with awe and excitement as she continues to scan the room with its beauty. She then felt something warm and soft against her. She looked down and saw Spike beginning to wake up.

"Spike are you okay?" she asked the sleepy dragon.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said as he began to rub his scaly head. He then looked around the room and saw the majesty and beauty of the room.

"This room is so beautiful Twilight." He said with awe.

"I know Spike. I've never seen anything like this before in my life." They continue to look around the room until something clicked in Spikes head.

"Twi, where are the others?" he asked. Twilights eyes widened as she remember that her friends are nowhere to be seen.

"We have to look for them." she said. Spike nodded as he got out of the bed. Twilight followed, but immediately felt a sharp pain in her leg. Twilight grunted as she knelled to the floor. Spike rush to her.

"Twi what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I…I think twisted my leg."

"How did that happen?" he asked

"I think it must've happened when we accidently got transported here." She said. "Spike, help me up."

Spike nodded and got to Twilight's side where her leg was twisted. Twilight applied pressure to Spikes side as they both stood up. They both walked out the room while Twilight tried not to apply to much pressure to her leg. When they walked out of the room, the two saw Pinkie pie and Applejack sleeping on a nearby couch. The two walked toward them and began to wake them up.

"AJ, Pinkie wake up." Twilight said while shaking their shoulders. The two groaned while they began to wake up.

"Twi? Ugh. What in tarnation happened?" AJ asked while rubbing her head.

"Ugh, my head." Pinkie grunted applying force to her forehead.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" Spike asked.

"We'll be fine sugarcube. Just ah minor headache." Applejack said. The two ponies sat up on the couch and looked around.

"Where the hay are we?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know AJ, but I believe this place belongs to the pony that saved us." Twilight said.

The girls looked around. Pinkies eyes caught the sight of a weird black-like box with a silver circle on it. It was followed up by the sight of two more boxes. One being very thin but black, while the other white with a small black, thin slip.

"What are these things?" Pinkie asked happily while lifting one of the strange boxes.

"Pinkie, you shouldn't mess with that. First off, we don't even know what it is. Secondly, they probably are owned by the pony that lives here. We'll find out later. So, put it down for the moment." Twilight warned.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie said happily while putting the box down.

The girls and Spike then walked down the hallway while Twilight was still trying not to apply a lot of pressure on her leg.

"You okay Twi?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I just twisted my leg a little. I'll be fine." Twilight said with a smile.

The girls then reach a door and heard two familiar female voices. Applejack opened the door and saw Fluttershy on a bed and Rarity trying on different jewelry from a box near a mirror.

"Oh thank Celestia you two are okay." Twilight sighed in relief.

"Hello Twilight. Umm…are you okay?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at Twilight who was leaning a little on Spike.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just twisted my leg is all. I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Oh…okay."

"Glad to see you up and about Rarity." Twilight said turning her attention to the white unicorn.

"Glad to see you as well darling." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you shud probably put that necklace away." Applejack said in a soft tone.

"Why Applejack?"

"Caus that doesn't belong to you. The pony that lives here might get upset fer you wearing things that don't belong to you." She claimed.

"Aj's right Rarity. It is best that you put that back where you found it." Twilight said agreeing with Applejack.

"Oh pish posh Twilight. I'm not doing any harm. I'm just trying on only one, and I must say, whoever owns these pieces of jewelry simply has a taste with fashion." Rarity said. The necklace she was a silver necklace with a heart in the center. In the center of the heart was a 23 karat diamond heart. The girls sigh in defeat.

"Guess Rarity can't keep her hand off things when it comes to fashion." Said a female voice. Twilight, AJ and Pinkie turned around and saw their favorite loyal friend Rainbow Dash.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie shouted giving her d bone crushing hug.

"Pinkie…can't…breath." Rainbow wheezed.

"Oops, sorry." Pinkie sheeply grinned releasing the rainbow haired girl.

"Well, I'm glad to see we're all here and safe." Twilight said. The girls and Spike all nodded in agreement. Soon, a grumble came from Pinkies stomach. It was then followed up by the girl's stomachs.

"Maybe we should head downstairs and find something to eat." Twilight suggested.

The girls and Spike head downstairs and took a look around their new surroundings. The girls looked around and saw many pictures of unknown creatures. Their eyes were then glued to a small shrine at the center of the room with four Urns and photos surrounding it.

"What is this Twilight?" Rarity asked while looking at the shrine.

"I think this is a shrine. I've studied about them in my books back at the library. It is said that shrines are build to remember those who have passed." Twilight explained. The girl's hearts broke a little by the news. "I believe something bad has happened to this pony. By the sight of this shrine, he or she must have suffered a great loss in his or her family."

Suddenly, Twilight felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down and saw a young puppy rubbing her leg. He greeted them with a happy bark and spun around in a few circles.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Fluttershy said in a happy tone while kneeling down.

The young dog barked happily and ran over to Fluttershy. He jumped on her and started licking her face. She laughed at the dog's soft, wet tongue moving across her furry face. The girls also laughed at the sight of the young dog continuing to lick fluttershy's face.

"I think he likes you Fluttershy." Spike said.

"I believe so Spike." Fluttershy said while stroking the young dog's hair. The girls then walked into the kitchen and sat down near the table while Fluttershy held the young dog in her arms.

"So Fluttershy, do you know what kind of dog that is?" Pinkie pie asked while gently stroking the dog's hair.

"I'm not sure Pinkie. This is a whole new species to me." Fluttershy said.

"What could be different about him darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, his body is covered with hair instead of fur, and he seems to open his heart easily to strangers. It's like he knows were not a threat." Fluttershy explained.

Before one of them were about to speak, they heard the sound of the door opening near the living room. The dog heard the door open and quickly threw his head up; startling Fluttershy a little.

"DJ I'M HOME!" a male voice called out. The dog barked happily and jumped out of Fluttershy's arms and ran toward the door. The girls and Spike then heard the sound of the male voice giggling. They got up from their chairs and walked to the door. The girls then stood there in shock at the sight of a young creature being licked by the young dog. The young man was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being red. He wore blue jeans with white socks. What really caught their attention was the creatures face. He had brown hair and his face only had skin instead of fur. Same for his hands. When the creature opened his eyes, the girls then started to blush. His eyes were blue and glittered from the light above them. It was almost like they were made of sapphires.

"Glad to see you as well boy." He said.

Lucas POV

Lucas continued to stroke the dog's fur until he looked up. He saw the six girls and the young teenage boy looking at him like they never saw them before.

"Oh, hi." He said while he got up. He looked at the girls and saw them looking at them with awe. He gave them a friendly smile and spoke.

"Glad to see you all up and about." He said still smiling. "How are you all feeling?"

The girls continued to look at him and they didn't even hear a word he said.

"Ummm…are you girls okay?" he asked while raising a brow.

The lavender girl was the first to escape her trance and shook her head to regain her focus.

"Sorry about that. We kinda spaced out a little." She said with a sheeply smile.

"That's okay. I was in the same state when I first found you and your friends outside last night." Lucas shrugged.

"Wait, you were the one who saved us?"

"Of course. Did you think I would leave a couple girls and a boy outside to freeze to death?" he asked.

The girls stood there for a moment in silence until the lavender girl spoke again.

"Well, I want to say we are all grateful for you saving us. Thank you." She said giving a small smile.

"No problem at all." He said smiling. "Well, since we're all here, I think now would be a good time to start introducing ourselves."

"I believe we should." Said the lavender girl. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said then turning to the others.

"This is Applejack."

"Howdy." Said the orange girl tipping her hat.

"This is Pinkie Pie." Looking at the pink girl.

"Hi." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Rarity." Pointing to the white girl

"Charmed." She said with a small bow.

"Fluttershy." Pointing to the pink haired girl.

"Umm…H-hello" she said with a small wave.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She said pointing to the rainbow haired girl.

"Sup." She greeted while giving him a thumbs up.

"And this is my #1 assistant Spike." She said while putting her hand on the scaly boy.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lucas said with a warm smile. "My name is Lucas. Lucas Sapphire. I'm the owner of this place." He said.

"I must say darling, your home is simply fabulous. The decorations, the furniture, everything if simply fabulous." Rarity said.

Lucas blushed a little by her kind words and how she loves the sight of his home. "Well, my house does have its charm. To be honest, my mother was the one who organized and planned out the décor of the house." He said with a smile.

"Fascinating. Tell me, where is your mother? I would simply love to know her ways with fashion." Rarity said with a huge smile.

Lucas frowned a little and looked at the floor with sadness. "She's…not here." He said.

"Well, do you know where she is?" she asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Lucas said sadly.

The girls looked at him with confusion why he was acting so sad.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I would appreciate if we could change the subject right now." He pleaded.

"Oh…sure. "

"Thank you. Now I have a question for all of you. WHAT are you?" he asked curiously. "It's not every day I see a couple of girls with a pony face, different colored fur, tails, horns and wings."

"Well, if you want to know, we're called ponies." Twilight answered.

"Really?" Lucas asked with an arched brow.

"Well, yeah. What, you never seen a pony before?"

"Well, I have but you and your friends are way different."

"What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well, the ponies I've seen through my life have fore hoofs instead of hands and arms. They also walk on all fours while you guys are only walking on two. Their fur color only comes in a variety of natural colors like dark orange, cream, black and white. Their mane and tail colors also come in that variety of color. Finally, ponies don't talk at all." Lucas explained.

"I see. If that's the case, were probably not in Equestria anymore." Twilight claimed.

"Equestria, what the heck is that?" Lucas asked.

"Equestria is a world where ponies live together in peace and harmony." Twilight answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up for a sec, you mean to tell me you and your friends are from another world?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Twilight answered. Lucas put his hand on his head with eyes widened, breathing a little heavily.

"You alright partner?" Aplejack asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second to relax." Lucas finally got his breathing under control and finally looked back at the girls. "Man, I never expected that you girls are from another world. I thought different worlds and dimensions were just scientific theories and myths, boy was I wrong." He said with a surprising smile on his face.

"If we're not in Equestria anymore, then where are we?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, you girls are on a planet called earth. Earth is dominated by intelligent race called 'Humans'."

"HUMANS!?" They all gasped.

"Wait, you all know about the human race?" Lucas asked.

"I thought humans were just a myth." Twilight said with shock in her tone.

Lucas chuckled a little."Well, humans are not a myth, because you're all seeing one before you." He answered.

The girls and Spike looked at him with shock and awe. They never expected to come face to face with a real human.

"Guess we lost the bet against Lyra Twi." Rainbow said.

"Who's Lyra?" Lucas asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Twilight said. Soon the sound of their stomachs came again. They all blushed with embarrassment. Lucas laughed a little by how cute they looked with their blushes.

"You all hungry?" Lucas asked. They all nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing I went to the store to get more food. Come into the kitchen and whip up some breakfast." He said.

They all smiled and went to the kitchen. The girls sat down at the table while Lucas took out some milk, butter, measurement spoons and pancake batter. He put some batter into a large silver bowl, along with some of the milk and stirred. He then took out a large black pan and put it on the stove. He flicked the lighter and a blue flame ignited under the pan. He cut some of the butter off and placed it into the pan. Finally, he put some of the batter into the pan and started sizzling.

After a while, Lucas came to the table with a large plate of pancakes, Juice, some empty plates, silverware and syrup.

"Dig in girls and if you ever want seconds, feel free to have more." Lucas said.

The girls thanked him, grabbed some pancakes and started eating. They were throw away by the taste of the pancakes.

"Why darling, this is amazing." Rarity said taking another bite of her pancakes.

"These are soooooo good." Pinkie said taking a huge bite.

"I gotta ask Lucas, where did ya learn to cook like this?" Applejack asked.

"I've token a few cooking classes when I was in High school, and learned from the best from my grandmother." Lucas answered while taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Well, she taught ya well sugarcube."

Lucas smiled at the pony and continued eating. He then took his gaze at Fluttershy stroking DJ's hair.

"Looks like DJ has a great liking to you Fluttershy." He said looking at the girl.

"He does, and I'm so surprised, we've only met him for a short time and he shows such kindness to all of us." Fluttershy said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of dog is he? I've never seen a kind of dog this before."

"Well, DJ is a standard poodle. They're kind are very smart and strong. Their brains are capable to tell whether someone is nice or not. They're also very loyal to their masters and they can also be a handful. They have lots of energy and love to play." Lucas answered with a smile.

"So…how old is he and why call him DJ…if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well first off, he's 2 years old. I found him in a box one day when it was raining. I couldn't leave an innocent puppy in a box without a home so I decided to take him in and raised him like he was my child." Fluttershy's heart melted by how kind and caring he is to animals. Lucas's smile slowly faded and looked at his food. "The second answer to you other question is because I named him after my other dog. His name was Derik. He was also a standard poodle Like DJ. My family and I raised him to be a very good dog, and we all loved him very deeply."

"So…where is he now?" Fluttershy asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…okay. But if you ever want to, you're more than welcome to tell us anytime. We won't rush you."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Lucas said while smiling.

Lucas's eyes were then focused on a familiar necklace around Rarity's neck.

"Rarity?"

"Yes darling?"

"Would you mind explaining why you're wearing my mother's necklace?" he asked in a little bit of an angered voice.

"Oh…well…I just wanted to try it on. It's simply beautiful." Rarity answered with a little sweat pouring from her head.

"Look, I appreciate you love my mother's necklace, but I would like if you would give it back to me. I don't want anybody wearing or taking things that belong to my family." Lucas said holding his hand out for the necklace.

"Right…I'm…so sorry darling." Rarity said taking off the necklace and giving it to Lucas.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Next time, please don't take things that don't belong to you. I'm gonna put the necklace back where it's suppose to be. I'll be back down in a sec."

Lucas got up from the table and head upstairs to put his mothers necklace back. While doing that, Twilight and the others looked at Rarity.

"We told ya ta put that necklace back, but ya temptation got the best of ya again." Applejack said.

"I know, and I feel bad about it. I'm really sorry." Rarity said looking down.

"It's okay Rares, we all go a little overboard on some occasions." Rainbow said cheering up her friend. Rarity looked up at Rainbow and smiled.

"Thank you darling."

Lucas then rejoined the girls and Spike at the table. After they were done eating, Lucas took their plates to the sink and started washing them. While Lucas was doing that, a question popped into Twilights head.

"Umm…Lucas?"

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Since me and the girls are no longer in Equestria, where will we stay?"

Lucas thought for a moment. Even though he only met these girls for a short while, they seemed harmless and caring. Lucas also knows many people in his world are cruel and evil. If they see Twilight or the others, they would probably hurt them, or worse learn about them by dissecting their bodies. Lucas knows there was only one choice.

"Well…If you and your friends don't have a place to live until you all find a way back home, I guess you're all welcome to stay here until the time being."

Twilights eyes widen. "Really? You wouldn't mind that we'd stay here? Especially that you only met us?"

Lucas looked at Twilight and gave her an assuring smile. "Even though I only met you and your friends for a short time, you all seem very friendly and caring. Not to mention I don't mind having some company around here."

Twilight was at a loss of words. This human they only met for a short time has opened his heart and is allowing them to stay with him. Twilight walked up to him and suddenly gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you Lucas."

Lucas blushed at the sudden hug, but smiled and returned the embrace. After the broke up, Lucas spoke up to Twi and the others.

"However, if you and your friends are going to stay here, you're all gonna have to follow the rules of the house."

"Of course Lucas. Tell us that we need to know." Twilight said.

"#1 and I'm sure you all know, do not touch anything that belongs to my family UNLESS I give you all an approval that you all so can. #2 do not touch anything over there at ALL." Lucas said pointing to his family's shrine. "And finally, if any of you are having any problems at all, come talk to me and I'll see if I can help out."

"Of course darling, but I would like to know, where will we sleep?" Rarity asked.

"You girls can sleep in the rooms I put you all in from last night, just try not to make a mess."

They all nodded, letting Lucas know that they understand the rules of the house.

"Lucas darling?"

"Yes Rarity?"

"Would it be okay if I can take a shower? My fur is a little dirty."

"Sure. You can use my parents shower. If any of you girls need to shower as well, feel free to. I'll also leave some fresh clothes near your beds after you're all done."

They all thanked Lucas and headed upstairs to start their showers. While upstairs, Lucas continued to clean the rest of the dishes and thought to himself.

"_They seem like very nice girls or mares if I recall. I just sure hope I can help them out any way I can to help them all get home. I just don't want them to get hurt or killed. I've already lost my family; I just don't want the same thing to happen to them. But I'm sure as long as I protect them, they'll be safe."_

But soon Lucas will see what will be in stores for him in the future with the mares.

**AAAAAAND DONE! Phew, never knew writing a story could take a lot out of you. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Chapter 3 coming soon. Until then, peace out yawl. **


End file.
